Nicholas Dreswick
The Reverend Canon Nicholas Dreswick (1863-1935) was a Sudrian clergyman and historian. His History of Sodor (4 Vols.) is the standard history of the Island, and is still recognised as a masterpiece of scholarship and research. Biography ''The Railway Series Nicholas Dreswick was born at Maron Vicarage in 1863, and was the son of a clergyman. Nicholas was ordained at St Luoc's Cathedral, Suddery, as a Deacon in 1886 and as a Priest in 1887. He served as a Curate at Peel Godred between 1886/88 and then as Chaplain at Cronk Abbey between 1889/91. Work began on his famed historical work in 1889 during a period of convalescence at the Abbey following a severe illness. Nicholas Dreswick with his cousin and host Albert Regaby, Lord Harwick, explored the Abbey Library together and were disappointed to find little information about Sodor’s history. They became determined to supply that want. Nicholas agreed to undertake the writing if Albert, who had useful friends all over the island, would be responsible for research. The first volume appeared in 1899, published by Chatter & Windows of Suddery, and was widely acclaimed. The work was easier thereafter, subsequent volumes coming out at approximately three-yearly intervals, with the last published in 1912. Its bulk makes it appear somewhat daunting; but it is written with such lightness of touch and subtle humour as to grip the general reader. The work also layed great emphasis on the importance of Sodor as an outpost in the direction of Ireland. Canon Dreswick took the greatest possible care to check and recheck his sources. An archeologist of note, he was often able to verify documentary evidence by the results of his own "digs". A notable example was his discovery of the Sigrid Saga. The Saga was found in 1893 by Dreswick among the Ulfstead Castle papers. Making due allowance for poetic exaggeration customary at the period, Dreswick proved by reference to Dunstan's Chronicle and his own archaeological research, that the Saga is basically reliable as a historic document. He also discovered the Chronicles of Arnold of Cronk among the Abbey Libary papers. He was a Founder Member of The Sodor Historical & Archaeological Society, of which for some 10 years he was Secretary, and latterly President. Many of the papers he read before the Society were re-issued in booklet form; notably:- Sigrid of Arlesdale: a legend substantiated, Norse churchyard crosses, with particular reference to that at Crosby, and The Royal Tombs at Peel Godred. The latter paper is, regrettably, out of print. Dreswick was appointed Vicar of Ulfstead in 1891. He married Joanna, daughter of Lt. Gen. Sir Edward Drixon K.C.B. of Arlesdale Manor in 1894 and they had three children: Edward Nicholas, born 1895, who served as a Captain in the Sodor Regiment during the First World War and was killed in action in 1918, Nicola Joan, born 1897, who died unmarried in 1952 and Peter, born 1900, who served as Vicar of Arlesburgh and died in 1973. His ministry at Ulfstead ended in 1901 and he became Vicar of Kiliban, serving until 1919. He began his final ministry as Vicar of Kellsthorpe in 1919 and was appointed a Canon at St Luoc's in 1920. He continued in both roles until his death at Kellsthorpe Vicarage at the age of 72 in 1935. He was buried at St Luoc's. His great granddaughter, Helen Margaret, married Stephen Hatt in 1971. He was also re elated to the Laxey family; His son, Peter, was a cousin to Charles Laxey. Appearances Railway Series= Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its History, People and Railways * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines Trivia * According to The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, Nicholas Dreswick is inspired by the Rev. W. Awdry himself, with Dreswick's and Albert Regaby's efforts to create a Sodor history book being based on the Awdry brothers efforts at creating a history for Wilbert's fictional island.